The Rest Is Still A Mystery
by Ireland Maslow
Summary: James and Logan are learning that raising teenagers is a tough job. Especially when one teen gets into the wrong crowd. They learn that having children is stressful. Will their little family last? The Rest Is Still Unwritten sequel! You DON'T need the first fic to understand the sequel! Slash! Jagan and Kenlos! T to be safe.


**Alright, this is the first chapter of the sequel! YAY! Please keep in mind that the first chapter is always the hardest for me, so I'm not sure how good this actually is. I re-wrote it a couple times and I'm happy with this one and I hope you are too. :) Oh, and like it says in the summary, you don't need the first one to understand this one. **

**Thank you for all the support! Without you guys there wouldn't be a sequel! :)**

**I'm only doing this once unless otherwise needed! I do NOT own anything you may recognize! I do NOT own BTR! **

**Logan's POV:**

"Anybody who is not in the car in five minutes is getting left!" James yelled up the stairs. I chuckled as I continued getting the dishes from breakfast done.

"You know that's not going to get them to move any faster?" I laughed, he shook his head with a smile.

"Get your kids in the car." He said and I laughed as I dried my hands.

"Why are they _my_ kids when they won't do what _you _want?"

"Fine, get _our_ kids' butts in the car." He said was a chuckle.

"Dalton, Carson, and Corey! If you're late for school, you're grounded!" I yelled up the stairs. I heard James trying not to laugh. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just, you're really bad at being demanding. But's it's kind of cute," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled as I put my arms around his neck. He started kissing me deeply. He moved his hands to my rear and held me close to him. I couldn't help the smile I had.

"Oh! Gross! Kid in the room!" We heard Carson yell. We pulled apart with a little laughter.

"Car. Now." James ordered with a small laugh as he pointed toward the door. Carson grabbed an apple and then walked out the door. Corey and Dalton came running down the stairs arguing about something.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What is going on?" I yelled over the noise.

"He said I look like a boy!" Corey shouted

"She does! Look at her!" Dalton shouted back. Corey was wearing a navy blue tank top with a baggy gray zip-up t-shirt (zipped up halfway and her shoulder showing), she had on ripped, light blue jeans and a black hat turned backwards. Ever since she was about five she's been a tomboy while Carson has always been a girly-girl.

"She may not be as girly as Carson, but she still looks like a girl. Now, both of you to the car." James told them. They began arguing again. "Quietly!" He shouted over them.

"Good luck with that," I said and he chuckled.

"I got to get them to school. I'll see you later," he said before giving me a passionate kiss. He smirked at the look on my face after he broke the kiss. He gave me a little wave and then walked out the door. Our family was definitely loud and crazy, but I love them just the way they are. I grabbed my bag, keys and phone and walked out the door, locking it behind me. After Dalton turned ten, I decided to go back to school. I really felt like it was time to go back, and since the kids were older and didn't need my assistance as much as when they were babies, it was easier. I really enjoy school although the homework I have to do is a bit much. But I've scheduled "homework time" for the whole house. The kids and myself do our homework at the same time to make it easier. James usually goes to the bedroom and watches TV, or he'll clean if needed, or cook dinner. I insist he doesn't cook or clean after a long day of work, but he says that since he helped make the mess or since he eats here too, he should help with it. I thought it was really sweet that he thought like that instead of just seeing me as the "woman" of the relationship who should do all the work.

**Later That Day:**

I was finally happy to be home. It had been a long day and I was just ready to be with my husband and kids. When I walked through the door I found James in the kitchen with the radio on. He was cooking something that smelt amazing and was dancing a little as he sang. I quietly set my stuff down and leaned against the counter with my arms crossed and just watched him. I had a smile plastered on my face as I watched him. When he got about halfway through the song he turned around and jumped a little when he saw me standing there. He grabbed the stereo remote and turned the music off.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Awhile," I had a smirk on my face. He chuckled and came over to me and gave me a kiss. "What are you making?" I asked as he leaned against me.

"You're favorite," he said before kissing me again. He pulled away and went to the stove again. My favorite is cheesy broccoli chicken cassarole. Which was exactly what he was making. He was just mixing the stuff together right now.

"Where are the kids?" I asked once I realized the house was quiet. I our house is never quiet when the kids are here.

"Dalton is hanging out with Stephen and the girls are hanging out with Keely, Jazmine and some new girl from school." He said and I nodded. Stephen has been Dalton's best friend since kindergarten, and Keely and Jazmine are Kendall and Carlos' adopted daughters.

"Are they out running around or at the houses?" I asked as James started to pour the mixture into the pan.

"The girls are at Kendall and Carlos' house and Dalton and Stephen were hanging out at the mall." He said and I nodded.

"So, we have the house to ourselves for a few hours?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Yes, it seems that way," he said with a smirk.

"You know what we haven't done in awhile?" I asked and he laughed a little and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to himself. He rested his forehead on mine and began rocking from side to side.

"Babe, you know I love you and would do anything to make you happy, but I had a long day and I'm kind of tired." He said before giving me a kiss. I chuckled a little.

"That's nice to know, but I wasn't talking about doing _**that**_. I meant we haven't had a date night in awhile." He smiled a little.

"Mmm, what did you have in mind?"

"Maybe watch a movie after dinner and just cuddle?" I asked and he smiled fully now.

"That sounds nice," he said before giving me another kiss. "Why don't you go upstairs and get changed, take a shower or whatever it is you want to do. Dinner won't take long to bake." I nodded and pulled out of his arms. I walked upstairs and went to the bedroom. I grabbed a pair of black sweat pants and a white t-shirt. That was one of the perks of being married, James doesn't care what I look like. I can wear what I want. He understands though 'cause he does the same thing. We both like to be in comfortable clothes after a long day. After I grabbed my clean clothes I went to the bathroom and got in the shower. The warm water felt nice. After I finished my shower, I got out and got dressed. I could smell the food as I walked down the stairs. When I walked into the kitchen I couldn't help but laugh. James had set the table with scented candle in the middle and the silverware wrapped in flower printed napkins.

"It's not french restaruant worthy, but it's the best I could do." James said and I smiled as I walked over and kissed him lightly.

"It's perfect," I said and he chuckled. He pulled out my seat for me and I thanked him. I love how James does what he can to be romantic. Sure our marriage isn't perfect. We've had fights, we've been annoyed with each other, we don't have the fairytale marriage people think we should. It's still amazing though because we love each other and we have three beautiful children. James put some of the cassarole on my plate and I thanked him. We talked as we ate but we tried to avoid talking about school or work. This was a time to let our stresses go, relax and just enjoy ourselves. It was nice.

"Dinner was amazing, James," I said and he smiled.

"Thanks," He said as he cleared the table. I stood and helped him. After the table was cleared, the leftovers were in the fridge and the dishes were in the dishwasher, we made our way to the livingroom. "Pick out a movie, babe. I'll be right back," he said before he left the room. I scanned our movie shelf. He came back before I could decide.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked and he shrugged as he set two drinks of the end table. He walked over to me and scanned the movies with me.

"How about Liar Liar?" James suggested.

"That sounds good," I replied and he took the movie off the shelf. I went to sit down as he put the movie in. I picked up the grape juice he brought for me. I took a drink as he dropped himself onto the couch, almost causing me to spill the juice.

"Oops," he said while laughing. I chuckled a little too as I used the back of my hand to clean the juice off my chin. Luckily nothing got on my shirt. After I set the cup back down, he wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly to himself. Through out the movie James rubbed my arm and I stayed snuggled up to him. About halfway through the movie the front door opened and Dalton and Stephen came walking in.

"Hey boys," I said and they both waved.

"What'cha doin'?" James asked.

"Is it alright if I spend the night over at Stephen's house?" Dalton asked.

"That's fine," I said and they smiled and headed up to get Dalton's things. Tomorrow is Saturday and they spend every weekend together. James and I went back to snuggling and it wasn't long until the door opened again and Corey and Carson came walking in.

"Hey girls, are you not staying with Keely and Jaz tonight?" I asked and they shook their heads no.

"No, Jaz started to not feel good. We asked Keely if she wanted to come over, but she has some assignment she wants to get done this weekend." Carson said and I nodded. Keely was in honor classes at school and was amazing at it. She plans to be a doctor one day so she likes to follow me around and ask questions about college. She wants to know everything so she can be prepared.

"Alright," I said and they started up the stairs as the boys came back down.

"See you later," Dalton called as he left.

"When did they stop giving hugs and kisses before leaving?" I asked and James shrugged with a slight chuckle.

"I guess when it became uncool to do so." He said and I laughed a little. It was so odd how one day your babies turn into teenagers who think they're more grown up then they are. They think they are way more mature and know way more than they really do. It hurt to know that they aren't my little babies anymore. They're growing way too fast. Shortly after all this the movie ended and James and I decided to just head to bed since we both were tired. When we passed Corey's room I heard the girls in there laughing. I knocked before poking my head in.

"Don't stay up too late," I said.

"We won't," Carson replied.

"Night," I said, they both said it back. I walked to the bedroom to find James already in bed. I climbed in beside him and snuggled up to him. He rolled over to face me and wrapped his arms around me so I could snuggle closer. It wasn't long before I dozed off.

**Well, how was that? I hope it wasn't too terrible! I thought it came out kind of cute. I promise the story will turn out better! :) Also, I'll try and update this as much as possible, but I do have other stories in progress. This probably won't be quickly updated until The Rest Is Still Unwritten is finished. **

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
